


Первый раз

by Allora



Series: То, что могло быть [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Цикл фиков по внезапно ударившему автору по голове пейрингу."Барышня и хулиган".Одно маленькое допущение: между приземлением и уходом Кларк и компании к горе Уэзер прошла пара часов, а не двадцать минут экранного времени.Часть первая: секс - не повод для знакомства, а вот его отсутствие...таймлайн 1-01





	

— Ну что ты ломаешься, как целка!

Сэм зажмурилась. Единственное, что сдерживало сейчас нетерпеливо напирающего парня, были ее руки, которыми она изо всех сил упиралась в его грудь. Больше всего она боялась, что сейчас он просто ударит ее. Сопротивляться объятиям она могла, но если он начнет ее бить... А звать на помощь бесполезно, вокруг все как с цепи сорвались, под каждым кустом обжимающиеся парочки, никто не вступится. Да и кто бы тут мог заступиться за одну из шалав, как их называли охранники.

«Я и есть!..» — хотела она крикнуть, но горло перехватило от страха и ощущения абсолютной беспомощности.

— Тебе жалко? Какая тебе разница! — В его голосе, кроме нетерпения, зародилась злость.

А Сэм еще на челноке успела понять, что если его разозлить, мало не покажется. Она открыла глаза, встретила светлый жесткий взгляд и обреченно опустила руки. По инерции парень почти упал на нее, но удержал их обоих на ногах, вминая ее спину в шероховатый ствол дерева. К ее животу каменно прижалось то, о чем она и думать боялась. Да она и не знала, что думать-то. Все познания, предоставленные ей хихикающими подружками еще на Ковчеге, испарились, она только помнила, что хихикали они от того, что все это было невыносимо грязным и стыдным. И сама Сэм не хотела прикасаться к этой части взрослой жизни вообще никогда. Но сейчас, кажется, ей придется.

Теперь она смотрела мимо его лица, зацепившись взглядом за зеленые листья соседнего дерева, стараясь медленно считать про себя со ста в обратную сторону, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы прогнать бесполезные панические мысли, чтобы отвлечься от его прерывистого дыхания, в котором она должна была чувствовать зловоние — так всегда звучали ужастики про изнасилования. Только вот от парня пахло вполне терпимо. Даже приятно. И от этого было еще страшнее.

Сэм снова зажмурилась, заставляя цифры высветиться перед закрытыми веками — так отвлечение работало лучше, и вдруг поняла, что он отстранился и отпустил ее.

— Дура, что ли? — как-то спокойно и странно устало произнес он все тем же прерывающимся голосом. — Не реви. Так бы и сказала, что первый раз.

Она замерла, вцепившись освободившимися руками в кору дерева позади, и боялась не то что сказать хоть слово в ответ, но и глаза открыть. Сэм не понимала, что произошло, и не могла поверить, что, кажется, все закончилось, не начавшись.

— Не реви, — повторил он, и вдруг ее щеки коснулись теплые вздрагивающие пальцы, стирая слезы, которые она только сейчас почувствовала. — Не трясись, не трону.

Пальцы исчезли, раздался хруст веток, и она решилась, наконец, открыть глаза. Парень уходил от нее в сторону челнока, не глядя по сторонам и засунув руки в карманы. Ей на секунду показалось, что он словно расстроен, но, если честно, ей было наплевать на его чувства. Должно было быть наплевать. Он ее чуть не изнасиловал, почему ее должно беспокоить его огорчение, что не удалось?

«Не „не удалось“, а он просто не стал этого делать», — подсказал внутренний голос, но Сэм отмахнулась.

— Тебя Фокс зовут? — вдруг сказал рядом мужской голос. Она отшатнулась в сторону, но у высокого плечистого парня оказались длинные руки. — Не упрямься, детка, если у Мерфи на тебя не встал, это не значит, что ты ни на что не годишься...

У Сэм вырвался короткий вскрик «не надо!», когда ее впечатало спиной обратно в дерево.

— Фокс — это фамилия, — бормотал парень, обшаривая ее тело горячими влажными руками. — А как тебя зовут? Меня — Стивен, и я люблю таких девочек, как ты... а тебе должны нравиться такие, как я...

Сэм не успела зажмуриться, как в прошлый раз, и вообще не успела даже испугаться толком, когда Стивена с нее словно снесло. Она испугалась уже тогда, когда осознала, что тот, первый, которого только что назвали Мерфи, сцепился со Стивеном, опрокинув того на спину и словно вбивая в землю, молча, только шумно выдыхал после каждого удара.

Драка продолжалась буквально полминуты, но Сэм показалось, что прошла вечность, когда из-под рук Мерфи раздался сдавленный хрип:

— Хватит! Отпусти!

Как ни странно, подействовало. Мерфи поднялся на ноги, перевел дыхание и сказал, словно выплевывая каждое слово:

— Она сказала — не надо. Понял? Вали отсюда!

Когда Стивен исчез в кустах, не оглядываясь и отчаянно хромая, Мерфи повернулся к Сэм, глянул исподлобья и вдруг усмехнулся:

— Драка тоже хорошую разрядку дает, не хуже ебли.

Сэм вспыхнула от грязного словечка, а он мотнул головой в сторону челнока:

— Вали давай, а то я не нанимался от тебя желающих отгонять. Так ты Фокс? Тебя там ищет этот... четырехглазый.

Джаспер. Как она успела забыть, что тут не одна! Сэм бросилась было в сторону лагеря, но остановилась, хотя Мерфи больше ни слова не сказал.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она, впервые прямо взглянув ему в глаза по собственной воле.

— Вали отсюда, — повторил он, но звучало совсем не грубо и зло, как только что Стивену.

— Я Сэм, — зачем-то сказала она, отступая. — Саманта...

— Джон, — бросил Мерфи и вдруг первым развернулся и исчез в зарослях, куда пару минут назад ухромал Стивен.

Сэм была готова поклясться, что на красивом наглом лице только что проступило смущение, как будто его имя было чем-то то ли секретным, то ли неприличным. Раздумывать об этом ей было незачем, поэтому она торопливо пошла в противоположную сторону, чутко прислушиваясь, чтобы ее снова не застали врасплох. Метров через десять она увидела просвет между деревьями и услышала вдалеке взволнованный голос Джаспера:

— Вы не видели Фокс?


End file.
